


Impact

by alexme7_7



Series: It Broke Him [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexme7_7/pseuds/alexme7_7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A third to my "It Broke Him" series. I suggest you read the other's before this. Kurt and Blaine are driving from Kurt's graduation when they have a much needed discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impact

Everything was an eerie quiet. The dust had settled, the popping crunch of glass had stopped, and the creaking joints of the wrecked car had gone silent. Blaine would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. He was terrified. The car had thankfully stayed upright, but Kurt was angled away from him in the passenger's seat. The broken window glass strewn across the car glittered faintly from the light of the dim street lamp. Blaine blinked a few times, trying to clear his head and attempted to move again. Nothing hurt, and he should have been thankful for that, but something about this fact was unsettling to him. He wanted to call out to Kurt, but something wasn't letting him. He was starting to panic. He needed to know Kurt was alright. That was the only thing that mattered. Again, he tried to call Kurt's name. This time a horse and low "k-KURT." Was urgently thrown from his lips. And Kurt's head shifted slightly. Blaine counted that as a small victory and held back tears at the fact that the love of his life wasn't dead.  
Yet.  
Blaine shook off the voice in the back of his head. He tried to think back to what was happening before the crash.

*****

"- and then in a year when you finally graduate, you'll be able to come to New York and live with me and Rachel. As long as we don't kill each other first."  
Blaine chuckled at how serious Kurt sounded. Rachel and Kurt definitely had a love/hate relationship sometimes. He quickly glanced over at Kurt, taking in the image of his newly graduated boyfriend. When the car had been comfortably silent for a few moments, Kurt started again, and his voice was quick.  
"Unless of course you change your mind about coming to New York. Which is totally fine. You know how much I want to be with you, but "education comes first" and all that jazz." He took a pause, but Blaine could tell he wasn't finished. "Blaine, you know I love you. So, it won't matter if we're physically together in a year or in 10. We need to do what's best for each other first."  
Blaine sighed, and pulled the car over the side of the road, in the large gap between two streetlights. He shut the car off and turned to Kurt, who hesitantly faced him. "Kurt, I..."Blaine trailed off and grabbed Kurt’s hand. They stared at each other, getting lost in the other’s eyes. Blaine finally took a sigh, and turned to stare out the windshield. Kurt kept his gaze on Blaine, wishing he could read his mind. Suddenly, Blaine turned back to him, and started again. "Kurt, you know I love you too. I know you don't want me to feel pressured into anything. Believe me when I say that I don't. I always wanted to go to New York, since before I even met you. I have no doubt that we could spend an eternity apart, and I would still be madly in love with you. In a year, you'll be kicking serious ass at whatever you’re doing there, and I will graduate, and you and I can be together just like we planned. No regrets, just love. You are giving me a reason to never look back."  
Both of them were tearing up now, and Kurt let out a small laugh. Blaine smiled at the beautiful noise, and was sure he got his point across.  
"Blaine, I lo-" But Kurt's words were broken off by the frantic burst of horn and desperate squeal of breaks. Blaine just squeezed Kurt's hands like they were a lifeline, before the world faded away from him.

****

Blaine became desperate now.  
"K-kurt!" His voice was filled with the tremors that shook his body. He could swear he heard a light cry of sirens coming from somewhere. "Kurt. P-please." Blaine couldn't be any louder, which made him shake more. He paid no attention to the tears falling from his eyes. He squeezed his hand with as much force as he could and found that Kurt's hand was still lying limply in his. He squeezed again, desperate to get another reaction out of his boyfriend. Something to reassure him he would be fine. Nothing happened. Blaine could tell the sirens were almost there now. His head had started rapidly spinning, and his eyes were threatening to close.  
"No." He could feel his hand becoming loose around Kurt's, and forced himself to hang on. Willing himself not to drown in the threatening darkness. He could hear the sirens clearly now. And lots of shouting he couldn't quite understand. He felt something squeeze his hand, but couldn't think of what it could be.  
Suddenly the world began to slip away from Blaine again, giving way to the brightest darkness he couldn't begin to describe. 

\----

Kurt's eyes were rimmed with red, but they were dry. He had cried until he couldn't cry anymore, inconsolable, and now he was simply tired.  
His brother and Carol had reluctantly left the hospital for the night, but his father stayed behind, having had a stern talk with the nurse that they would have to physically remove him from the hospital before he left his son's side. Neither of them had spoken in a few hours, but despite the late hour, both of them knew the other was wide awake.  
"Dad?"  
Kurt's father turned to him and looked him in the eyes.  
"Yeah, buddy?"  
"Did... did..." He trailed off.  
His father put a hand on his sons arm. After a moment, Kurt took a shuddering sigh and began again.  
"Do you know if Bl-." He stopped again. "Did he suffer at all?"  
Burt took a quick moment to weigh his options. He knew his son, and he knew this question was coming. He had been told exactly what had happened. Blaine had died from blood loss, and was half conscious, but unresponsive when they found him. The tried to help the kid, but he died before they even got him in the ambulance. He knew the truth, and what Kurt needed to hear were two different things.  
"No, kid, he... Blaine died on impact." Burt's eyes were teary, but he knew he needed to be strong for his son right now.  
"Good." Kurt's answer came with a quiet finality.  
He turned away, and went back to staring off in front of him. Burt could only imagine what was going on in his sons head, and felt helpless that he couldn't stop it.


End file.
